<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On Wayward Son by Darksidedawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832570">Carry On Wayward Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn'>Darksidedawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, No hate to anyone on the show just to the finale itself, Sort of... I didn't take it seriously but everyone else does, Stupid fics get stupid and cliche titles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester's life after Dean dies doesn't seem right...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blurry Woman (Supernatural: Carry On)/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry On Wayward Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Dean’s death, Sam goes to bars and drinks himself senseless, does a few stand up comedy routines, hits on a few girls, and tells people his name is Dean. One night, when he was halfway through his hit “Changing Channels” routine, a girl catches his eye. After the show, she comes up and tells him her name, but Sam doesn’t remember it, only that it starts with an E.</p><p> </p><p>Something rings in his mind, somebody else with an E name, but it quickly slips his mind. Feeling the need to speed it up, he gets down on one knee and proposes to her right then and there, this girl that he just met whose name starts with E. He can’t explain why he does it, just that he feels he has to.</p><p> </p><p>Sam is in a park, picking up a kid, but he doesn’t recognize who it is, and nearly drops him. E laughs and puts her hand on his shoulder, but it feels off, somehow, like they’re strangers. His vision goes black again, like the memory is over. </p><p> </p><p>Waking up one morning, he finds himself in an unfamiliar bed, but surrounded by photos of his brother. Getting up, he walks out to the porch where, apparently, E and some kid have been waiting for him to play catch with… the kid. His memory sets in, this is his child, his name is Dean Jr., and this is Mrs. Winchester, E. Shaking off the last of the cobwebs, he grabs a mitt and holds up his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He stares at the paper in front of him… algebra homework. Dean Jr. is asking him how to solve a polynomial. “This can’t be right,” he murmurs. “There’s no way my kid would be in 12th grade and still learning algebra.” Dean Jr. laughs, as if his dad (is Sam his dad? Sam himself is not sure) said something funny. Sam laughs with him, hiding his unease.</p><p> </p><p>Opening up the door to the garage, Sam pauses. He’s coming in to get the Impala, but… something itches. He reaches up to touch his head, but to his horror, his hair seems to fall off! “That’s it, people,” he hears, “Time to take two!” Sam turns around, but doesn’t see anyone. Suddenly, he falls… shot by a tranquilizer dart.</p><p> </p><p>Sam wakes up again, but this time he’s hooked up to something. He hears Dean Jr. come in, but he’s even older than he was before, they both are. “Who are you?” Sam stammers, or tries to. It just comes out a dry, hacking cough. He hears a deep sigh from somewhere above him. “Oh, writing in that tranquilizer dart was a bad idea. Now he’s scared.” Dean Jr. clears his throat, apparently oblivious to the noise. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad, it’s okay,” he says, “you can go now.” Sam tries for another sound again, but nothing comes out. “Great, now he’s more scared,” the disembodied voice said, as Sam’s eyes drift closed against his will. “Ain’t this supposed to be the great Sam Winchester? Whatever. Let’s just finish this damn show once and for all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>